User blog:Vaffisuco/Tentative Translation for 煙に巻け！(Smoke Them/Fog Them!)
Going back to re-translating my terrible early translations, and will probably use this blog as a way to document stuff. Anyways, 煙に巻く is a term that means 'to confuse an enemy/shroud them in smoke in order to get the drop on them' and stuff. The previous title of 'Rolling in the Smoke' is incorrect. Original JPN lyrics are here. This song uses some Classical Japanese grammar, and a lot of allusions to aspects and trains of thought that are very culturally sensitive. This is more like a rough dump in English on the meanings conveyed, or the meanings I could understand. Anybody with suggestions or critique is welcome to comment. 去れば　時満ちて　今宵も闇夜 行方知れずの声は　往ったり来たり If (it/I?) leaves, the time will come (to go into action), tonight and the dark night intransitive verb in conditional, most likely referring to something out of the speaker's control, 'michiru' means 'to become mature' in this context, so 'the time has come', 'tonight' and 'dark night' connected by 'mo', an inclusion paritucle since there is no negative seen The voice unaware of it's own location comes and goes Voice is preceeded by the noun chunk of 'without knowing location' and particle 'no' されど　酔いしれど　飛んで火に入った 物蔭ものかげからお見かけ　十六夜いざよい　迷い Even so, I am drunk (inhibition gone) and am enter the fire like a moth to a flame From a place hidden from sight to a place one can see, the waning moon hesitates the 'shiredo' part throws me off since later in the song a similar pattern of 'redo' is used to emphasize the fact that 'one tried to X but it did not work' much like the modern 'dakedo' or 'kedo'. Still need to think about this one. '飛んで火に入る夏の虫' is what this line is most likely reffering to, I think. '' ''Literally means from hidden place to un-hidden place. The suffix 'o' makes me think that the speaker is separate from this 'open' place. 'izayoi mayoi' is a word play, Izayoi can stand for the waning moon/harvest moon in the 16th lunar calender, and be read in an alternative way that matches the meanig of 'mayoi' which is hesitation. Still gotta think more about this one as well. 忍べ　忍べ　切り捨て御免 さらば　さらば　花弁はなびら　一片ひとひら Conceal yourself, and strike down those who dishonor you Farewell farewell single blossom petal shinobu' is in meireikei form (imperative form) and not only means to hide physically, but also in an emotional sense. The Ise Monogatari Episode one talks about 'shinobu kimochii' which roughly translates to 'feelings that can't come out easily'. The next part which reeads as 'Kiri Sute Gomen' was a law in feudal Japan where a samurai was allowed to cut down a commoner/one of lower class who tainted their honor.'' Still suspicious if 'saraba' actually goes with 'farewell' since there are multiple meanings and this one is written in Hiragana. Could also means 'soredeha' or 'sorenaraba' since ''然らば ''is another possible reading. 雨の様に　苦無くない　変わり身　空蝉うつせみ 当たらずも遠からず　遁々拍子とんとんびょうし Dodging the kunai that fall like rain, I am one of this world Without losing my resolve, I proceed smoothly/without a hitch 'utsusemi' literally means 'one of this earth' or a 'shed cicada shell'. With 'of this earth' it is in comparison to the land of the dead. Need to find a better way to phrase this. '' ''Could either be a shortened version of ''当たらずといえども遠からず ''(wrong, but still pretty close to the correct answer) or ''当たらずとも遠からず ''which still has a very similar meaning of 'close but no cigar, not a bad guess'. From Kotobank I found this explanation: ''ぴったり当たっていなくても、それほど見当が外れてはいないようす。'Even though you didn't nail it, it's not like you were too off topic'. Have to find a better way to re-word this.'' 敢えて　七変化　偽物　曲者 月明かりも　転寝うたたね　後ろに注意 Intentionally latana/hydrangea/Kabuki dance which a dancer changes his clothes seven times quickly, the fake and the one out of place/the suspicious one Even dozing in the moonlight, watch your back! 七変化 is most likely referring to the Kabuki dancer changing his clothes since the following words are 'fake' and 'suspicious/conspicious one' but decided to put all possible answers for now. 朧月夜おぼろづきよ　浮世うきよは常夜とこよ もののあはれ　二言三言ふたことみこと The night is misty and moonlit, while the nights of the living world (in comparison to the dead) are always dark Empathy to the world's transience can be said in a couple of words Not sure how to parse the first line, is the 'moonlit night' acting in contrast to the 'nights of the living', or is this all just one cluster that's put together? 'Tokoyo' means 'regular nights' but also has a connection to 'Tokoyami' which is 'everlasting darkness'. Since the particle 'wa' is there, I decided for now that it is a comparison, but I am not sure. 'Mononoaware' is a Japanese sentiment that laments over the fleeting existence of the world. Can be spelled as ''物の''哀''れ which is also a reference to a book written in the Heian period. '' 走れ　疾風はやて　修羅首狩取しゅらしゅしゅしゅ 風よりも迅はやく 回り込んで　気もそぞろ ゆらら　ゆらら　ゆらら Run, strong gale! Ravage and take their heads! Moving faster than the wind Circling around for an opening, I'm on edge/restless The string of Kanji has the first one 'shura' which means ravage/violence, and the next three Kanji can be read as 'shu', each individual meaning being 'neck', 'hunt/gather', 'take'. '' '''Mawarikomu' is like walking around an obstacle and trying to get past a barrier/defense. 'Sozoro' is 'restless/on edge' but in the saying 'sozoroaruki' means 'a leisurely stroll'. Since the next part 'yurara yurara' makes me think of 'yurayura' (swaying or rocking, kinda 'nonbiri') I'm not quite sure if I should interpret this part as 'Even on edge, I am restless in my movements', or I'm just not getting the whole 'yurara yurara' part. 囲まれても　修羅朱手酒しゅらしゅしゅしゅ 微笑んで　そっと　投げたの 隠し持つ　奥の手を あの手　この手　そして 咲いて　舞って　散った Even trapped, the carnage/red blood sake I smile and gently toss it aside/give in The trick up my sleeve/My trump card (direct object particle) By this way and that, they bloomed, danced in the air, and scattered (intrans) Struggling with the 'shurashushushu' area once again. The third Kanji can be read as 'blood/red', and the Kanji for 'hand' and 'sake/alcohol' are here. I assume this noun chunk takes the place of the 'no' after 'nageta', in referring to what Aoki herself tossed away. 'nageru' can also mean to 'give in', which could connect with using her 'trump card/ace up her sleeve'. '' ''All three verbs here are intransitive so I assume they happen to the enemies/victims in order to give a sense of space between her actions, maybe a type of deflection? Or perhaps AOKI is subject to these verbs? The aggressor in this case is ommitted, so I am not sure. 裏か　表か　二つに一つ とにもかくにも　酸いも甘いも The frontside or backside, one of two possibilities In any case both are bitter and sweet/experienced in the world (refering to herself?) The 'be experienced' part came from the saying ''酸いも甘いも噛み分ける ''which means to be experienced in the world and know the sweet and bitter things. I'll decide how to word it later on. 離れ　離れ　油断大敵 さらば　さらば　花弁　ひらひら Separate, separate. Negligence is a powerful enemy. Farewell, farewell single blossom petal. ''Still suspicious about the 'saraba やぶれ　かぶれ　修羅守趣撞しゅらしゅしゅしゅ 吹き荒すさぶ影は 然しからずんば　雲隠れ どろろ　どろろ　どろろ Tear and conceal, ravage and stab their defences! The shadows are fiece and sweeping If they aren't, take cover in the clouds! Another 'shurashushushu', this time the kanji used are 'protect', i'nfluence/grace/appearance/' and 'stab'. I decided to take this chunk as 'the defense they seem to have/anything that seems defensive stab through'. '' ''Don't know what 'dororo dororo' means. 代わる代わる　修羅終終終しゅらしゅしゅしゅ 心だけ　そっと　口寄せ 隠し持つ　奥の手で 煙けむに　巻いて　巻いて 飛んで　消えて　散った One after the other, the carnage ends Only my heart gently channels the spirits of the otherworld With my trump card I shroud my enemies in smoke They soar through the air, dissapear, and scatter 口寄せ'' is literally shaman summoning, acting as a medium and talking to the dead, especially for women mediums. '' All verbs are intransitive so I'm assuming this is happening to Aoki's enemies/victims. 想い忍ぶれど　色に出りけり 言いかけた言は　煙玉 I tried keeping my feelings in check, but it seems they've slipped passed my facade What I began to say was cut off by a smoke bomb The first line is actually a bit from the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, and uses Classical Japanese. I decided to go with the 'gendai' interpretation of this line from a website parsing the Hyakunin Isshu. 'IIkaketakoto' means that one begins an action but doesn't complete it, being interrupted, so I assume it is the smoke bomb that cuts off Aoki's words. 走れ　疾風　修羅首狩取 風よりも迅く 回り込んで　気もそぞろ ゆらら　ゆらら　ゆらら Run, strong gale! Ravage and take their heads! Moving faster than the wind Circling around for an opening, I'm on edge/restless 囲まれても　修羅朱手酒 微笑んで　そっと投げたの 隠し持つ　奥の手を あの手　この手　そして 咲いて　舞って　散った Even trapped, the carnage/red blood sake I smile and gently toss it aside/give in The trick up my sleeve/My trump card (direct object particle) By this way and that, they bloomed, danced in the air, and scattered (intrans) やぶれ　かぶれ　修羅守趣撞 吹き荒ぶ影は 然らずんば　雲隠れ どろろ　どろろ　どろろ Tear and conceal, ravage and stab their defences! The shadows are fiece and sweeping If they aren't, take cover in the clouds! 代わる代わる　修羅終終終 心だけ　そっと　口寄せ 隠し持つ　奥の手で 煙に　巻いて　巻いて 飛んで　消えて　散った One after the other, the carnage ends Only my heart gently channels the spirits of the otherworld With my trump card I shroud my enemies in smoke They soar through the air, dissapear, and scatter Category:Blog posts